Opportunties
by Sheryl Nantus
Summary: Bra'tac and Teal'c discuss women. O'Neill joins them.


Title: Opportunities (1/1)  
  
Author: Sheryl Martin/Nantus  
  
Email: xfdragon@zoominternet.net  
  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters and places are the property of MGM, World   
  
Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for   
  
entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was   
  
intended. Previously unrecognised characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the   
  
author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead is coincidental and not intended by the   
  
author.  
  
Archive: anywhere you want! Helio, S/JD... anyone wants it, help yourself!  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: A small one for Birthright, Season 7.  
  
Summary: Bra'tac and Teal'c discuss women. Jack joins them.   
  
Opportunities (1/1)  
  
By Sheryl Martin/Nantus  
  
"These Tauri…" Bra'tac looked down from the hill he sat on, surveying the Alpha Site. "They are a   
  
most curious people." He leaned on his staff weapon, using it to balance himself. "I do find myself   
  
liking them more and more."  
  
"As you should." His old student Teal'c passed over a sandwich, unwrapping his own. "This is   
  
'peanut butter'. It is not totally inedible." He took a small bite, nodding as he chewed. "I find more   
  
and more mysteries about them even as I learn. It is quite interesting."  
  
"I especially wonder about their women." This statement brought a high-rising arch of Teal'c's   
  
eyebrow. "As you know, it is not our tradition to have women fight and die alongside the men." He   
  
smiled slyly. "Although I have heard that your recent experiences have shown different results."  
  
The tall Jaffa grinned, chewing his sandwich slowly. "Word spreads fast."  
  
"Especially when women are involved." Bra'tac chuckled, looking down on the movements of the   
  
people. "And yet the Tauri are not worried about losing their women." He gestured with the butt of   
  
his weapon towards one small group. "There is Captain Montgomery, teaching a group of our   
  
warriors and she has no fear of being lost in battle alongside them. Yet each of them would   
  
probably give their own life to protect her because she is a woman, although not one of us aside   
  
from in spirit."  
  
"True." Teal'c popped the last bite into his mouth. "But they pride themselves on their equality."   
  
He glanced at his old mentor. "Do you often observe Captain Montgomery from this position?"   
  
One hand ran along the hardened soil under them. "It seems that this is an often-used spot for   
  
viewing."  
  
Bra'tac looked at the sandwich. "It reminds me of some of the food we used to torture enemy   
  
Jaffa with." He took another bite and shrugged. "And a bit of the ambrosia my own mother used   
  
to reward us with." He studied the people again, ignoring the question.  
  
"Ah." Teal'c grinned. "You are interested in her." He nodded, scanning the small settlement below   
  
them. "If you wish, I can inquire as to her feelings towards you."  
  
His head shot up. "You will not!" The strong tone in his voice reminded Teal'c of the years   
  
between them. "I will deal with this in my own time, in my own way."  
  
"As you wish." The former First Prime couldn't stifle a chuckle. "Although I can tell you that she   
  
has no mate and is intensely interested in our culture. I'm sure that General Hammond would   
  
welcome her being assigned more… intimate tasks in educating their people about the Jaffa."  
  
Bra'tac looked stoically at his old pupil for a long minute, then broke into laughter; unable to keep   
  
the mask up any longer. "You are learning their ways too well, Teal'c."  
  
"I am only a mirror. You see what you wish." He shook his head with a chuckle. "But I am sure   
  
that she would be flattered to hear that the mighty Jaffa warrior and teacher Bra'tac has an   
  
interest in her."  
  
"Maybe. Maybe not." The last of the sandwich disappeared. "While most of the Tauri are open to   
  
dealing with our kind there are still a few who find us… distasteful."  
  
"True. But there are still Jaffa who ignore the skills of the Tauri at their own peril. As well as many   
  
Gou'ald, as we both know." Teal'c shrugged again. "I will ask O'Neill to enquire about her, if you   
  
wish."  
  
A grunt came from the older warrior. "I am not sure that O'Neill would be… appropriate for the   
  
task." He held up a hand, silencing Teal'c before he could answer. "Do not misunderstand me;   
  
O'Neill is a competent warrior and I would always have him by my side. But he is also…" He   
  
paused, finding the right words. "Challenged at times to find the right words to express himself. I   
  
would not want to weigh him down with this responsibility." His eyes darted again to the redhead   
  
below as she handed out weapons to the waiting Jaffa, oblivious to the watchers above. "And   
  
O'Neill has his own female problems to deal with."  
  
"You refer to Major Carter." It was a flat statement, not a question. "I agree with you."  
  
"It is not healthy for either of them to continue this." The butt of the staff weapon thumped lightly   
  
on the ground. "It tires me to see his inaction in this matter. If I were him…"  
  
"I have heard enough tales of your prowness, Master Bra'tac." The staff weapon banged against   
  
his shin, making him grimace even as his elder let out a weary sigh. "I have no doubt that if you   
  
had set your mind to the task that Major Carter would be in one of our camps on Chulak tending a   
  
new generation of warriors."  
  
"Somehow I do not see Major Carter easily taking up that role." He chuckled. "Although I am   
  
curious as to what Captain Montgomery's views are on this…"  
  
"What about Montgomery?" The familiar voice behind them brought both warriors to their feet,   
  
spinning around with their weapons. Colonel O'Neill held up his hands, shaking his head. "Hey,   
  
chill. Just wondering what you were doing up here, that's all."  
  
Taking their seats again the two Jaffa settled back down as he moved into a vacant patch of   
  
ground beside Teal'c. "Nice view."  
  
"Yes." Bra'tac stared down into the clearing, his face a stony mask.  
  
"O'Neill." Teal'c took a deep breath, feeling the tension of his fellow Jaffa beside him increase.   
  
"You have knowledge of Tauri women."   
  
"Ah…" Taking his baseball cap off the bemused man rubbed his face, putting the cap back on   
  
and adjusting it a dozen times. "A bit. Well, depends. Maybe. What are we talking about?"  
  
"Women." Teal'c announced with the same tone in his voice that he reserved for serious   
  
comments.   
  
"Ah." He waved a hand towards the settlement. "That makes it a lot clearer. Anything specific?"  
  
"Tauri women are much more…" Bra'tac paused, choosing his words carefully. "Much more equal   
  
here than on Chulak. Or many other worlds I have visited."  
  
"Yep." O'Neill nodded. "We got us some tough women here; that's for sure." He stared at the   
  
elder Jaffa for a second, his forehead furrowed. "You having any problems with them? I know we   
  
just tranferred in quite a bit of new personnel, but…"  
  
Bra'tac held up his hand again. "No, O'Neill. I have no problems with your people. They have   
  
treated myself and the other Jaffa with all respect." His eyes glanced again to the small group to   
  
his left. "It has been a joy to see the Tauri supporting our cause with such enthusiasm."  
  
The colonel followed the Jaffa's glance, a wide smile breaking across his face. "Oh, ho! You've   
  
got the hots for one of the women." The grin disappeared as he saw the two stone-faced men.   
  
"Ah, er… you find yourself attracted to one of the women?" His voice went up at the end of the   
  
sentence as if trying to build a shield from the Jaffa mentor's wrath.  
  
"Sometimes, O'Neill…" Bra'tac dug a small hole in the ground with one hand. "Sometimes I do   
  
wonder how you have managed to survive so long." His shoulders slumped as he let out a sigh.   
  
"But, you are correct. I have been observing one of your women officers for a period of time and   
  
found her to be rather intriguing."  
  
"Sweet." His face suddenly went ashen. "It's not Carter, is it?"  
  
Teal'c's eyebrow shot up again. "And if it were, O'Neill? You have not laid claim to her, as I   
  
recall."  
  
"That's not the point." Pulling the baseball cap off his head he began to knead it in his hands,   
  
wrenching the fabric back and forth. "I mean, if you are interested then that's okay; I mean, she's   
  
her own woman and it would be okay with me if it's okay with her…" He looked up from mangling   
  
his cap to see the two Jaffa smiling widely. "You know, you're as bad as Thor with these poker   
  
faces."  
  
"It is the Captain Montgomery that appeals to me, O'Neill." Bra'tac scratched the back of his neck.   
  
"She seems like quite the warrior."   
  
"Well, she is quite the soldier." The colonel jammed the cap back on his head. "If you want, I'll ask   
  
Carter to ask her if she might want to meet with you. She's pretty interested in all things Jaffa…"   
  
He broke off the sentence, leaving the innuendo hanging between the three men.  
  
"You could do worse." Teal'c solemnly said to his old friend. "I have seen Tauri women who do   
  
not appeal to me at all; exhibiting a lack of intelligence even while displaying their physical assets.   
  
I believe they are called bobims."  
  
"Bimbos."  
  
"I stand corrected, O'Neill." He nodded his appreciation. "If you could ask Major Carter to enquire   
  
on Master Bra'tac's behalf we would be grateful."  
  
"But discreetly." The elder Jaffa announced with a warning finger. "I have no wish to embarrass   
  
her or your command."  
  
"Consider it done." O'Neill rubbed his chin again. "I don't think she'll be offended at all. But I'll let   
  
Carter do it - women talk and all that."  
  
"Yes, and about Major Carter…" Bra'tac swung the butt end of his staff weapon over to knock   
  
against Jack's boot. "The situation between the two of you is becoming intolerable. I suggest you   
  
remedy it as soon as possible."  
  
O'Neill's face went red then white then red again, his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish   
  
gasping for air as his eyes went from one Jaffa to the other, unsure how to respond. Teal'c tilted   
  
his head to one side, assessing the situation.  
  
"He speaks the truth, O'Neill. It is obvious to even the most casual observer that you and Major   
  
Carter are more emotionally attached than others." He stared straight out over the compound.   
  
"While our culture does not encourage female warriors we do acknowledge those of extreme   
  
beauty and skill both on and off the battlefield."  
  
Jack finally got enough air in his lungs to form a sentence. "But…" He gasped. "Carter's not… we   
  
can't… it's not…" His words droned down to a mumble as he shook his head again, cupping his   
  
hands over his face as he tried to regain control of both himself and the conversation.  
  
"O'Neill…" Bra'tac turned his full attention on him, assessing him with the same seriousness and   
  
attitude as other Jaffa. "We do not say this to you lightly. Believe me, there is a reason why Jaffa   
  
women do not usually enter into battle." He paused, choosing his words slowly. "I have seen   
  
much in my time and hope to see much more." His eyes glanced again down into the clearing.   
  
"And while I am a warrior I am also a man, as Teal'c is and you are. There is no shame in   
  
admitting this."   
  
Suddenly a familiar sound shocked Jack out of his self-imposed exile. Snapping his head up he   
  
found himself staring into the active end of Bra'tac's staff weapon; the glowing end inches from   
  
his face. Teal's sat passively between them, watching.  
  
"One day this may be the last thing you see, O'Neill." The bulbous end wavered slightly, the   
  
power hum signalling its readiness. "As it may happen to all of us. And I would be remiss in being   
  
your friend if I did not tell you that it would be a great loss if you saw this at the end of your life   
  
without dealing with Major Carter."   
  
"Point taken." Jack gingerly pushed the end away from him, letting out a sigh of relief as it   
  
snapped shut; powering down. "But you don't understand. There are things…"  
  
"As there are in any relationship." Bra'tac scowled. "I may be old, but I am not stupid. I believe   
  
that if you spoke to Hammond of Texas, or if I did…"  
  
"Oh, god…" Jack shook his head. "Please don't go to Hammond." The cap came back off his   
  
head to resume being mangled in his hands. "I don't think…"  
  
"Sometimes you cannot 'think'." The elder Jaffa snapped, reminding Teal'c of a thousand training   
  
sessions. "Sometimes you must just do what is right without analysing it to death." He jabbed a   
  
finger at the figures in the compound. "They are following us to battle not because they have   
  
'analysed' the situation, but because they believe in us and our cause. They love freedom, be   
  
they Tauri or Jaffa or Tok'ra or any of the other people we have met on our journeys. Love of   
  
freedom, love of friendship and love of each other." His voice dropped down to a soft tone. "And   
  
is not love the most noblest cause of all? The Gou'ald cannot stop it; only we can."  
  
O'Neill dragged the heel of his boot across the rocky soil, digging a small trench. "It's just…   
  
complicated."  
  
"As is life." Using the staff weapon the elder Jaffa got to his feet, followed by Teal'c. "Come,   
  
Teal'c. I believe I wish to talk to Captain Montgomery directly." He paused, a small smile crossing   
  
the weathered face. "You may then inform me afterwards how many Tauri customs I have   
  
forgotten or broken."  
  
"As you wish." He held back for a minute as Bra'tac walked onto the path leading down the hill to   
  
the compound.   
  
"Just make sure he doesn't make a marriage proposal before he finds out her first name." Dusting   
  
off his pants Jack got up, adjusting his cap once again. "Or declare war on us."  
  
"Master Bra'tac will be just fine. I sense he already has some idea of how to approach her." A   
  
smile tugged at the ends of his mouth. "However, I do have to agree with his assessment of your   
  
situation with Major Carter."  
  
"Teal'c…"  
  
"I must go." Gripping his own staff weapon he took a few steps down the path, pausing for one   
  
last comment. "However, I should point out that Major Carter is due to return from her scouting   
  
trip in approximately one hour, just before dinner. I believe that it would be the best time to   
  
approach her while we are currently waiting for a new assignment."  
  
"Thanks." Jack waved him down the path. "Now go and make sure that he doesn't accidentally   
  
shoot himself in the foot while trying to introduce himself. Literally."  
  
With a nod the Jaffa walked away, picking up the pace to catch up with his mentor before he   
  
reached the clearing alone.   
  
Sitting back down again O'Neill watched the two Jaffa approach the small group, the new recruits   
  
quickly recognizing the senior warrior. Bra'tac made a show of displaying his skill with the staff   
  
weapon even as his eyes remained on Captain Montgomery while Teal'c observed the new   
  
rebels with a seasoned eye. As they were dismissed for dinner the older Jaffa turned to the   
  
woman, starting up a conversation even as Teal'c maneuvered the curious warriors away from   
  
the pair.  
  
"You sly dog, you." Jack chuckled out loud. Suddenly his radio crackled to life, alerting the   
  
compound that the scouting patrol was approaching; avoiding any accidental confrontations.  
  
"Carter, that you?" He keyed the mike at his shoulder. "All clear on the western front?"  
  
"All fine, sir." He could see the small group now as they made their way through the brush   
  
towards the compound, almost directly opposite from his position. "Everything okay here?"  
  
"No problems from where I'm sitting." He lifted a hand, waving it high. A small blonde figure in the   
  
clearing lifted her hand and waved back, acknowledging him. "In fact, why don't you join me up   
  
here after checking in? The view's great."  
  
A long pause; long enough to make him wonder what she was thinking. "Sure, sir. Be up there in   
  
five. Do you want me to bring coffee?"  
  
"That would be great." He smiled, seeing Bra'tac continue his conversation with the eager captain   
  
just around the corner of one of the steel huts. "I heard this Jaffa theory today and wanted to   
  
discuss it with you…"  
  
--------------------------30--------------------------- 


End file.
